


Findom

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dom!Mickey, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Findom, Findom Mickey Milkovich, Findom!Mandy, Findom!Mickey, Ian helps his siblings, Insecure Ian Gallagher, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Mandy pretends to be a man, Mickey Mandy work together, Mickey is a natural dom, Protective Ian Gallagher, Rich Ian Gallagher, Rimming, Sad!Ian, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sub!Ian, financial dom, good brother Mickey Milkovich, mickey isn't a prostitute, rich!ian, versatil Ian, versatil mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey can't get over it when Mandy explains how she makes money.Since when do men get pleasure from being stripped of all their cash?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

“Mickey, can we talk?”

"What kind of question is this?"

Mandy leaned on the kitchen counter and jumped to sit on it. Mickey was busy making a sandwich as high as he was, and she hoped not to have all the ingredients thrown on her face in a few moments.

"What do you want?!?"

"You have often asked me how I made cash lately..."

Mickey looked up at his sister for fear of understanding where she was going.

Mandy has recently had a large unexplained cash flow. He asked her if she was a prostitute, the only activity he disliked, but since she told him that no, he hadn't looked any further.

They were both far from being saints and if his sister had found a way to make money without sleeping with old decrepit people good for her.

Now that she seemed to want to put the subject back on the table he was a little scared.

"And?"

"Do you know what a findom is?"

"What is that? An STD? ”

Mandy sighed when she heard her brother's question, she tried to regain the courage that had pushed her to talk to Mickey before remembering that only the will to gain had pushed her so far. She needed Mickey and wholeheartedly hoped he would say yes.

"It's a financial dominator, someone to whom you give your money-"

“Dominant like in the 50-shits thing?” Mickey asked before remembering that he was not supposed to have seen this film and adding.

"Do you want me to believe that guys give you money and that it makes them cum?!?"

"Basically, that’s the idea ... There are quite a few women who do it. The customers give them all the information about their salary and what they spend and the dominatrix tells them how much they really have the right to spend and they have to send the rest to her. "

"Why are they doing that?!?"

“They all have their reasons. I have clients who like to be humiliated and who love the idea that I steal their money, others think they help me to live better. ”

"These guys are even more stupid than I thought." Affirmed Mickey dismayed at the admission of his sister.

“Recently there have been more and more women becoming findom. Some are pretty good at it, but others do stupid things and destroy our image- ”

"Of course, they shouldn't damage the image of the poor little findoms."

Mandy replied to her brother by sending him in the face the sponge which she found next to her. Fortunately for him, Mickey saw the blow coming and managed to free himself in time.

"There is so much findoms as it is now difficult to find customers ..."

"I don't see how I can help you with this shit." Pointed out Mickey before crunching violently in his sandwich.

"I have found clients that these girls can't have... Gay clients."

Mickey swallowed hard and repositioned himself in his chair before looking up at his sister. The more she explained the situation to him, the less he understood what was going on.

"The male findoms are very few and even if there are also fewer customers but if I can get them all I can make a ton of money. The problem is that this scam works very well as long as they don't want to see me for real or calling me... "

"I like this shit less and less."

Mandy started to play nervously with her fingers, desperately hoping that Mickey wouldn't get angry. Knowing full well that she would be forced to admit everything sooner or later, she finally decided to end her suffering.

"I couldn't put my picture so I put yours and your name on it. I have a client who offers me a good packet of cash if I send him a very specific photo and I know that if I don't he will get out. If you agree to take this photo, I promise to give you part of the money. "

Mickey kept his gaze fixed on his sister and his mouth ajar, unable to move, unable to understand what she had just told him.

"What do you think about it?"

"Are you kidding me?!? You used my photo and my name?!? ”

Mandy jumped from the counter and positioned her hands in front of her to protect herself as best as possible from her brother's fury.

"Mickey, no one will ever know, and then even if people find out, it will mean that they have been looking for this information precisely so there is little chance that they will tell someone about it. All I need is a picture and I give you a thousand dollars. ”

Mickey stopped dead on hearing the sum promised by his sister. Suddenly the offer seemed much more tempting.

* - * - *

Mandy's proposal had been so tempting that Mickey had finally put his pride and logic aside and agreed to help her.

However, there were conditions. Not really wanting his sister to see the photo in question, he had claimed the right to transmit it himself to the client, and not wanting this photo to go around the web he had demanded that it be sent only via a snap.

Mandy initially refused and tried to find another way to keep her client before finally reversing her decision and accepting Mickey's terms.

Fortunately for them, in his role of dominatrix Mandy spoke as coarsely as Mickey, allowing the latter to take her place very easily.

Mandy had left him the phone she used to contact her clients as well as a dialogue board she hoped he would stick to.

Mickey intended to get rid of this chore as soon as possible, but very quickly he realized that Mandy's client was much more malleable than she imagined.

He decided to finally send a photo and a message to motivate him a little more. He tugged enough on the elastic of his jogging pants to glimpse enough skin and encourage him to give more.

-I'm sure you can do better than what you told me.-

It didn't take more than a minute for him to receive the expected transfer plus a $ 500 extension.

Satisfied, Mickey didn't take long to send him the desired photo, taking care to watch that he didn't take a screenshot.

He even allowed himself to send him another message to encourage him to send him back a little more money quickly if he didn't want to be deprived of all contact.

The ease with which he found the words to motivate this man fascinated him. He acted like he always did with those who owed him money, while adding a sexy side, to say the least distracting.

He turned to hear the door to his room open slowly. Mandy shyly poked his head before asking.

"You did it."

“Yep. And he paid ... 500 more than he promised. " He said proudly.

Mandy jumped for joy until her brother's opportunistic nature was remembered.

"I want the $ 500. In addition to what you promised me."

“200!”

“450.”

"300 and this is my last word!"

They both stood still looking at each other hoping that the other would crack first.

“Ok for 300, but you stop using my image for your business-”

"I already told you that no one-"

“I know what you said. The thing is that it actually amuses me and that it wouldn't be good if there were two profiles with my name ... So this profile becomes mine. "

* - * - *

Finally, after an hour, and a bottle of whiskey, Mickey and Mandy agreed on a fair sharing of customers.

Mickey would recover everyone who claimed eye contact and Mandy the rest.

In addition to this agreement, Mickey explained everything she didn't know about relationships between men, while Mandy explained to her brother how to become a good findom.

Contrary to what he had initially imagined, it was not just finding a wealthy pigeon and claiming all his money, but also understanding what motivated him to better use it to handle it and know what to say or what to do to reward it.

* - * - *

Mandy had forwarded the request to him from a very specific new client.

Even if now Mickey was aware that there wasn't just one type of client, he had the impression that this man was very different from the others.

He was asking for a face-to-face meeting before he started anything and was determined to pay cash.

Mickey wanted to tell him to fuck himself, but the amount he promised for a simple meeting was far too tempting for that.

He could hardly imagine why this man wanted to meet him in public when all his other clients greatly appreciated the privacy of their rooms during their sessions.

It was not uncommon for some customers to cum after giving him their money. 

Some, happy with their new state, returned to the charge very quickly, even going to work overtime to be able to offer Mickey always more money. 

Others, on the contrary, seemed to regret their actions as soon as the money left their pocket and fled cowardly without turning around, at least until the envy took them again sometime later and that unable to resist they end up calling him.

There was nothing physical in the relationship he had with them. He was not there to please them but only to steal all their money.

Mandy had tried to explain the main reasons behind this screw to him, but he had paid little attention to his sister's words when he realized that he was a natural findom.

He stared again at the screen of his phone on which the proposed meeting was posted. He quickly wrote a short answer and sent it before throwing his phone on the bed and going to the bathroom.

He had accepted the appointment but intended to regain control by deciding on the time and place. Promising himself that if his client still tried to haggle he would leave him in the lurch.

*-*-*

His client hadn't looked for a bargain and had agreed to meet him in one of the chicest restaurants in the city.

He went to the reception and gave his name. 

The man in front of him looked at him doubtfully for a moment, looking a little too strongly at the tattoos on his hands before finally looking down at his reservation list and changing his attitude.

“Your friend is waiting for you at your table, Mr. Milkovich. I'll take you there. ”

Mickey laughed at the embarrassment he could now read in this man and did his best to increase it.

He stared into his eyes when the latter pulled out his chair to help Mickey take a seat at the table and displayed a big satisfied smile when he saw him look down.

He finally sat down at the table, watching with an amused look the man going back behind his counter.

He turned to the man sitting next to him and almost drew back.

This guy was handsome enough to be a model, muscular enough to be an accomplished athlete, and if he had managed to book a table at this restaurant so quickly he was also very wealthy. 

Only with these three qualities this guy must have all the men of the city at his feet, provided he was there in front of him.

"I-"

"Money."

Mickey was not used to being so direct, mainly because few men agreed to give their money so quickly without consideration.

"Um yes! Sorry!" The man apologized before leaning over to grab a briefcase, take out an envelope and hand it to Mickey.

Mickey grabbed the envelope and took a quick look inside.

"Do you know that bank transfers are more discreet?"

“The transfers leave traces. I don't want traces. ”

The response was swift and brutal.

Mickey frowned and felt the man tense up a little more in his chair.

A waitress approached them to take their order.

Mickey took the initiative to order for both of them, choosing the cheapest meal for his client and the most expensive for him.

The waitress was amazed for a few moments before finally validating their order and leaving them alone.

Mickey noticed that the young man in front of him seemed a little more relaxed. He settled down in his seat a little more comfortably and said in a calm voice.

"If you don't want a transfer, I agree, but each session will cost you more."

Mickey usually fluctuated with his clients between the miserly of money and the poor little thing who desperately needed their help to survive, and with this client, something told him that the first option was the best.

The silence that settled between them made him doubt for a moment. He decided to motivate his client to answer, hoping he hadn't gone too far too quickly.

"You don't want to answer me? You don’t like the offer I’m making to you?”

"No- Yes- I mean- I agree with your proposal." He replied finally fixing Mickey in the eyes before looking away again.

"What's your name?"

“Ian.”

"Well, Ian ... As you will probably already have understood, it is you who will pay for this meal, in addition to the money that you have already given me of course. And it will be the case every time we meet. "

Ian seemed to relax a little more, nodding silently, staring at the table.

* - * - *

Mickey put the money Ian had given him in his trunk. He had demanded that he also pay him the taxi to go home, and as he expected Ian had accepted without complaining.

Less than a quarter of an hour later he was already receiving a new message from Ian asking for another date.

This guy was the best client he could dream of if he put aside the fact that he had to travel for each of their sessions.

Mickey preferred to wait a few hours before answering Ian, wishing to keep specific roles between them. He finally answered him just before going to sleep, ordering him to go the following Saturday to one of the city's large shopping malls.

* - * - *

Mickey had planned to redo his entire wardrobe, at Ian's expense, of course.

The young man followed him in each store, carrying all his purchases and taking out his credit card whenever Mickey asked him.

He seemed to relax a little more with each payment. Mickey frowned, noting that even though his behavior was closer to his other clients, he still looked different. He didn't seem to be excited about the situation but just calmed down.

Mickey preferred to throw all these questions out of his mind and concentrated on his main activity, which was to make Ian spend as much money as possible.

The latter seemed richer than all of his clients combined, but he showed no sign of wealth. No gold watch, no costume costing more than a car ...

He didn’t have to insist that Ian pay him for the taxi. The latter even added a few hundred dollars to thank him for spending this time with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey wants to understand why Ian is acting so weird, but this curiosity is not only professional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today begins my last week of quarantine (I live in France), and therefore also my last week with one chapter/fanfic per day.  
> After this week, I'm going to stop spamming you with my posts for a little while (I plan to continue posting ffs, but not every day)
> 
> Thank you for those who encouraged me. Time has passed faster thanks to you ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

The more Mickey thought about it, the more he noticed that Ian was not only seeking to be dominated financially but also dominated in all the other ways.

He seemed to tense up every time he had to make a decision, and on the contrary calm down whenever Mickey told him what to do.

After half a dozen sessions, and no longer holding it he sent a message to Ian to give him an appointment in a cafe in the center in about twenty minutes, the time it would take him to reach this meeting point.

He smiled when he got out of the taxi and saw Ian rush to pay the driver.

He was out of breath and seemed to have run to join him. Mickey laughed for a few moments about his condition before simply saying.

"I want to go to your house."

He felt Ian tense up and tried to rectify it before his request broke the fragile relationship they had.

“I need to know everything about my clients' finances. And for that, I want to go to your place. ”

“My house is nothing special. I-"

"Did you think that was a question? It's not a question, it's an order! ” Mickey said dryly and authoritatively.

Ian lowered his head and turned to go back to where he had come from. Mickey looked at him absent for a few seconds before Ian noticed that he was not following him.

“My car is parked there.” He said pointing to the direction he had come from.

* - * - *

Mickey was surprised at how normal Ian's car was. Again, it had nothing to do with the possessions of her other clients. She was certainly of good quality, but far from what he could afford.

He could feel Ian tensing beside him as they drove.

He was all the more disturbed when he recognized the direction Ian was taking.

He remained silent, however, wanting to know why Ian was taking charge of his house. Ian couldn't live somewhere in the south-side, not with all the money he had.

It was however in front of a house not far from his that Ian parked the car.

He nervously wiped his sweaty hands from his pants before asserting shyly.

"It's my house."

Mickey knew this house well. She had long housed a well-known family in the area, the Gallagher family.

It was rumored that they all left to settle elsewhere after Ian, one of the sons, won a considerable sum in the lotto.

Mickey turned to the man next to him, staring at him for a few moments before asking.

"You are Ian Gallagher?"

The embarrassment could be read on the young man's face. Mickey decided to end it by simply getting out of the car to get closer to the house.

Seeing that Ian wasn't following him, he turned around and ordered him to get out of the car.

Ian immediately obeyed him and caught up with him to open the door of the house.

He let Mickey in and shyly followed him inside as if he feared his judgment.

"Why do you still live there with all the money you have? You could buy the whole neighborhood. ”

"This is my family house..." Ian replied shyly as if those few words explained everything.

Even though the house wasn't huge, it seemed far too large for one person.

It was easy to notice that many repairs had been made. A lot of modern pieces of equipment were scattered in the rooms of the house, but it didn't reflect the wealth of Ian.

"How much money did you win in the lottery?" Mickey asked before adding to Ian's visible embarrassment.

"There are lots of different stories in the neighborhood saying that you made a billion, others say it was only a few thousand dollars and that you fled far from your family for fear of having to share with them."

He felt Ian tense when he heard this second version and decided to continue talking.

"It would surprise me if it was that, otherwise you wouldn't be living here yet ..."

"I didn't win much." Ian finally said shyly.

Realizing that it would be difficult to get information from Ian by letting him move at his own pace, Mickey stood in front of him and ran his hand under his chin to force him to look at him.

"How?"

“50 000.”

"So how can you afford all this?"

Mickey didn't let Ian look away, still forcing him to look him straight in the eye.

"I found a way ... to find out what people are going to buy."

Mickey frowned, unable to understand what Ian was saying.

"Explain."

“I went out with a guy… He liked informatic and he had found a way, more or less legally, to know everything that people bought with loyalty cards. The stores use it to offer promotions that would interest their customers, and he had managed to retrieve information from all the customers of all the stores present in America... He had asked to lend him a little money so that he can invest in the stock market according to what people bought… ”

Mickey pulled back and sat on the couch.

"Isn't that what traders are already doing? I mean, watch what we buy and bet on our next purchases? ” He asked a little lost.

"Yes... But they do it with the stock market curves, this is about the real-time purchases of the population. Some irrational purchases cannot be predicted. A newfashion that would suddenly birth over the entire population ... This is what this system is based on. And it works. He won a lot of money very quickly. ”

"And it also makes you won a lot of money if I understand correctly."

Again Ian seemed to shut himself off from all discussion.

Mickey sighed and got up in the direction of the kitchen. He opened the fridge and was delighted to find a pack of beer there. He pulled out two and opened it before handing one to Ian.

“Drink and tell me the rest.” He ordered softly.

The more time went on, the more he was intrigued by Ian, and after what he had just started to tell him, his interest in him only grew.

Ian drank the beer in front of Mickey's astonished look.

"Feel better?"

The young man nodded timidly before continuing his story.

"By suddenly making so much money he caught the attention of the people he owed money to… He had an accident-"

Mickey saw perfectly well which kind of accident Ian was talking about. It had happened more than once that his father's clients have this kind of accident. Mainly when they were trying to get out of debt.

"He showed me how to use his system ... and my family really needed the money. I still had a part of what I had won in the lottery so I did like him."

"And is that why you prefer cash to not let people know what I do with it?"

Ian nodded silently, looking away again.

There was silence between them for a few moments, giving Mickey time to rearrange everything Ian had said in his head.

“Did you give any to your family? I mean cash. ”

Again Ian nodded.

"And that's why they are no longer there. No one with even a little bit of cash would stay here. ” This time it was not a question, but an assertion that Ian doesn't contradict.

"So why are you still here?" Asked Mickey, placing his empty bottle on the base table before joining Ian.

He grabbed the bottle the young man was still holding in his hand and placed it next to his.

He looked back at Ian, watching him silently.

"You know you will tell me eventually." Finally asserted Mickey self-confident, placing his hand on Ian's cheek.

* - * - *

He had left Ian's house, just after agree meeting him the next day in one of the most famous restaurants in the city.

He knew that his desire to know more about Ian had nothing to do with his role as financial dom and that he should, unlike what he was doing, try to put the most distance between them if he wanted to continue. 

However, he could not get out of his head the beaten-puppy-look that Ian displayed, and his desire to see him smile.

Ian was different from all of his other clients in many ways and his interest in him was also very different.

  
  


* - * - *

The more time Mickey spent with Ian, the more he wanted to see him, to the point of neglecting his other clients. Certainly, money was always the focal point of their relationship, and there wasn't a single meeting where Ian didn't give him money, but as strange as it may seem too young Milkovich, he thought less and less to this aspect of their relationship, preferring to make the most of the time he spent with Ian.

The young Gallagher turned out to be someone very interesting. He was smart and funny and one of the hottest men Mickey had met.

It was strange to see him also submissive before him when neither his presence nor his character seemed to coincide. However, Ian always acted the same way with him. Obedient and clumsy. He always seemed as visibly relieved when he gave him his money as if stripping him of everything made him happy.

Mickey found himself smiling while waiting for Ian outside the restaurant.

As always, he had let the young man pay. He intended to offer to continue the day going around the stores, promising himself that this desire was only due to the money and not to his growing desire to spend time with him.

Ian quickly accepted his offer and given the bright sun in the sky, they decided to continue their afternoon on foot, but voices were quickly heard behind them.

Mickey turned around and immediately recognized his father's friends. Seeing the grimaces on their faces, they didn't seem to appreciate seeing him with Ian.

“Wouldn't that be the young Milkovich? I'm a good friend of your father... And he once explained to me the illness you had and how he tried to treat you. "

Mickey shuddered at the memories of his father and the correction he wanted to give him when he discovered that his son was gay.

Terry was imprisoned for murder and would stay there forever, but that didn't prevent him from coming to haunt Mickey in his dreams and now in reality.

He felt Ian's hand grab his arm and turned to him.

The young man seemed more calm and determined than ever. He, who always seemed frail in front of Mickey, now seemed to be another man.

"Run!" He ordered Mickey, taking him with him in his escape.

Mickey knew it would have been futile to try his luck against these more numerous and surely armed men.

They ran with all their might, sowing most of their opponents.

Unfortunately one of them managed to reach them and grab Ian to put him on the ground.

Instinctively Mickey kicked his fist against the face of the man, who in turn fell to the ground. He pounced on him to punch him several times before he couldn't wrestle and forces him to let go anymore.

Ian pulled him towards him to help him get up and dragged him away again, this time with no pursuit.

They stopped as soon as they were finally out of range and tried to catch their breath.

Mickey felt a lump form in his stomach when he noticed the blood running down Ian's forehead.

He instinctively wiped it with his sleeve, but Ian stepped back.

He again displayed this expression of timidity and fear.

It was like he had two personalities who took control of his body in turn.

“We have to clean this up. Otherwise, it will get infected. ” Mickey said as he started walking again.

Seeing that Ian was not following him, he turned around and motioned for him.

"We aren't so far from your home."

This time Ian obeyed him, quickly catching up with him before walking beside him.

He opened the door of his house and turned to Mickey, visibly unable to know if young Milkovich also wanted to enter.

“Move! You're in the way. ”

Ian shifted to let him pass.

"Where 's the bathroom?"

Ian pointed to the floor and immediately Mickey walked up the stairs, quickly followed by Ian. He easily found the room he was looking for and opened a few cupboards before finding the first aid kit he was looking for.

He motioned for Ian to sit on the edge of the tub and soak a cotton pad in the sanitizer.

"It will surely sting." He said calmly as he approached the cotton to Ian's wound.

Fortunately, the notch didn't seem too deep, and the blood already seemed to stop.

He felt his body shiver when Ian, who had closed his eyes for fear of the pain, opened them again and fixed his gaze on him.

Mickey dropped the cotton to the ground and grabbed the back of Ian's neck to kiss him violently.

Ian instinctively responded to his kiss before pushing Mickey away violently, as if frightened by the situation.

"You don't have to- It's not- Money isn't-"

"You don't want it?!?" Growled Mickey, almost annoyed by Ian's behavior.

The young man seemed to panic all the more and began to stammer.

“I do- But- I mean-”

"It's simple. You want it or I leave. "

Mickey’s claim stopped Ian on the spot. It took him long seconds before finally answering.

“I- I want it.”

Mickey smirked and leaned against the wall in front of Ian.

"You should take a shower ... You are full of dust."

Ian quickly looked at his dust and dirt-covered clothes since their altercation and began to quickly undo the buttons on his shirt. He stopped, however, and glanced at Mickey, still motionless in front of him.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked the young man, impatient to see Ian without clothes.

Young Gallagher looked down and got rid of his shirt and the rest of his clothes before climbing into the tub and starting to run the water.

Mickey chewed on his bottom lip as he watched the spectacle before him.

Ian was even more handsome and more muscular than he had imagined without clothing and he was already dying to join him.

He knew it was not his habit to go that far with his clients, but Ian was different.

He chased away all doubts and walked over to Ian to climb up beside him in the tub.

The water quickly soaked all of his clothes that stuck to his skin.

He put his hand on Ian's cheek to fixed him in the eyes and trapped his mouth with his before drawing his body to him.

He lowered his other hand down Ian's wet back and smiled against Ian's mouth as he felt his erection against his.

"You are clean enough." Finally said Mickey, cutting off the water supply.

He got out of the tub, being careful not to slip and took off his clothes one by one, dropping them on the tiles, staring at Ian.

"Your room." He simply ordered, prompting Ian to get out of the tub quickly.

The young Gallagher did not have to be asked twice and went out of the bathroom to enter his room, turning several times to check that Mickey was following him.

"I want you on all fours on the bed." Mickey ordered calmly.

He felt a thrill of pleasure go through him when Ian obeyed him.

Even though he now occupied his days dominating men financially, he never felt the need or the desire to dominate his partners, but again it was different with Ian.

He sat down next to Ian and put his hand on the bottom of his thigh, slowly moving inward.

“Where is your lube?”

“Bedside table.”

Ian's voice was strangled, barely audible.

Mickey smiled and pressed his hand a little more against Ian's thigh before placing his mouth against his skin and parting his lips to slide his tongue against the tense muscles of his legs.

He reluctantly left his task to get the lubricant from the bedside table.

“Are you clean?”

Ian nodded shyly, his cheeks blushing at the situation.

“I’m also clean… I don’t want to use a condom. Are you okay with that? ”

Again Ian nodded shyly, bringing an even bigger smile to Mickey's face.

He hadn't asked Ian for his preferred position and surprisingly didn't care. He was very versatil on the subject, but at that moment he was dying to be in Ian and didn't intend to leave him the choice.

He positioned himself behind Ian and slid lubricant between his buttocks.

"Prepare yourself for me." He ordered calmly.

Ian wanted to turn around, but Mickey stopped him.

"Stay like that."

He could feel Ian's body tremble against him. The young man laid his head against his pillows and passed one of his hands between his thighs.

He slid his fingers against the lubricant, gently dancing them against his entrance before inserting one of his fingers into it.

He let out a groan of pleasure, and Mickey took it upon himself not to help him in his task.

Quickly Ian added a second finger, then a third, spreading them little by little.

Unable to take it any longer, Mickey grabbed Ian's buttocks to spread them a little more and put his mouth against his entrance, sliding his tongues against Ian's skin and mingling with his fingers to penetrate him.

Young Gallagher let out a new groan of pleasure.

Mickey revealed in Ian's condition and continued to torture him until he felt the young man's legs flex under their weight.

He got up and savored the spectacle before him, before grasping the lubricant again and spreading it on his hand to stroke his cock a few times.

“Remove your fingers.” He ordered.

Again Ian obeyed without hesitation.

Mickey positioned himself against him, without trying to get inside him, and smiled as he felt Ian back against him, silently begging him to act.

He grabbed Ian's waist and pulled him to effortlessly dive into him.

“Fuck! you're so tight. " Growled Mickey as he pressed himself against him, reducing the space between them to nothing.

He felt Ian move against him, demanding more and more and he gave him what he wanted. He straightened up and withdrew almost entirely from Ian before suddenly inserting himself into him.

Each new movement drove him more and more crazy, forcing him to refrain as much as possible so as not to completely lose control.

Ian tried to grip his dick to stroke it, but Mickey stopped him, pressing his hand against the bed.

“I want you to cum untouched.” He said, pressing his body against his again.

Ian let out a groan and pleasure, and Mickey tried to penetrate it in the same way, again and again, winning each time against his prostate until Ian was nothing more than a heap of flesh and pleasure under him and let him enjoy against the sheets.

By enjoying Ian contracted around Mickey making it impossible for young Milkovich to hold back longer and he enjoyed in turn, spilling entirely into Ian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey discovers a new side of Ian. He seems much more confident and determined. So far from Ian that he knows.

“You will do what I tell you, otherwise tomorrow you can look for another job. I am your boss and if you think you can say no, you are seriously mistaken! You will buy his shares as I tell you to do without arguing. You understand?!? ”

Ian's voice pulled Mickey out of his sleep. He had never heard the young man so directive and incisive.

He got down from the bed and approached the stairs, not caring about his clothes.

Ian was standing in the living room, in sportswear, the phone pressed against his ear.

"Good." He said before hanging up and throwing his phone against the sofa.

He finally seemed to notice Mickey's presence and turned to him. The assurance left the features of his face, quickly replaced by another emotion, much more familiar to Mickey.

"I woke you up?" He asked panicked.

"What time is it?"

"Soon noon ... You seemed to be sleeping peacefully so I preferred to let you sleep, sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for?" Mickey asked absently as he made his way to the kitchen.

Ian, who a few moments before seemed completely self-assured, now seemed totally embarrassed.

"I- I guess you would rather be at home, rather than-"

“Ian calm down. You haven't done anything wrong. " Promised Mickey by having a great coffee.

He motioned for Ian to join him in the kitchen and sit on one of the chairs before riding astride him, quickly reducing the distance between their faces.

"Who was on the phone?"

“One of my employees. He worries about an order I gave him. ”

Mickey was amazed at his interest in Ian. Given their relationship, he should not be here let alone interfere in his life, but he felt the need.

"Is he worried about you?"

"He worries about the money, not about me. He is afraid that he will no longer have a pay at the end of the month. Everybody is the same."

Mickey tensed when he heard those words, then remembering the reasons that had brought him closer to Ian.

He stood up without a word and turned around before he noticed the panic in Ian's eyes.

"I wasn't talking about you! I promise!" Ian said in panic.

Mickey put his empty cup of coffee in the sink and questioned Ian without turning around.

"Do you think I slept with you for your money?"

The silence that followed his question seemed to Mickey even harder than a real answer.

He decided to go upstairs to get some clothes to put on his back to leave, but Ian grabbed his wrist to prevent him from leaving before affirming timidly.

"I don't know if it's money or not ... All I know is that I love being with you and that if it's because of money I don't care. I'm ready to give you all my money if you stay with me. ”

Mickey turned slowly to face Ian. He felt a lump forming in his throat, noticing that tears were beginning to bead at the corners of his cheeks.

"All your money?"

"All." Ian replied instinctively without thinking any longer.

“So give me everything.”

*-*-*

Mickey had left The day before with the promise to see him again. Ian had promised to give him all his money, and he didn't know what to think about it, especially now that he had an official letter from the young Gallagher's bank containing the credentials for accessing the young man's accounts.

He had never been so far with any of his clients. He no longer knew whether he considered Ian a client or not, or what to think of what he was holding in his hands.

His mind was so obsessed with this paper, he didn't pay attention to Mandy who had just entered the room.

"What 's this?!?"

Mickey instinctively turned on the defensive. He calmed down a bit and understood who he was, but hid the paper behind him.

"One of your customers gave you access to all of his accounts?!? Damn, you're a really good findom! ”

"Shut up! It's not what you think. "

"How can that not be what I think?"

"It is complicated! That's all." Simply stated Mickey, pulling the sheet out of his back.

He pulled out his phone and returned the numbers displayed on it to the bank application, almost hoping to see an error notification.

The connection was made without problem and already he could see the accounts of Ian appear.

With anyone, he would have been over the moon, but something here was keeping him from being happy. He did not want to steal Ian, however, he knew that was what he expected. He remembered all the times when Ian looked relieved after he took money from him.

However, he knew he would have a hard time doing it.

He forced himself to look at the account history and had trouble accepting the crazy amounts posted there. 

He knew that Ian was wealthy, but the young man's attitude and his way of life did not suggest such a fortune.

He stopped dead, noticing a transfer for a certain Fiona Gallagher.

"Who is it? His wife?" Asked Mandy who had stood next to him to get a better look at the screen.

“You know as well as I do that our customers are gay!” Growled Mickey, unable to accept this possibility.

"You know as well as I do that there are a lot of gays are married." Retorted his equally confident sister.

He scrolled through the history again and noticed other important transfers, this time for Philipp, Debbora, and Carl Gallagher.

“They are his brothers and sisters.”

"Well, at least he's a profitable brother, not like you. I wish one of my brothers gave me so much cash! With that, you no longer have to work. ” Mandy laughed before leaving the room.

Mickey, like everyone around, knew that Ian had siblings, yet he had never told him about them and had never seen them around Ian.

* - * - *

Mickey let Ian settle in front of him with a shy little smile and ordered drinks for the two of them before starting the discussion he wanted to have with him.

Ian put an envelope on the table and for a moment Mickey wondered what was in there before he remembered the terms of his contract with Ian and got the money.

Again Ian seemed to relax when he saw the money disappear into Mickey's pockets.

The latter still couldn't figure out why he was doing this, and why if money still bothered him so much he just kept earning it. With everything he had on his books, he could live quietly for years.

"I looked at your accounts."

Ian shyly lowered his head, as if embarrassed by this statement.

"I saw transfers for a certain Fiona-"

"She's my sister!"

The speed with which Ian had answered amused Mickey. The red had won his cheeks, and already he lowered his head.

"I know ... you have a lot of siblings ... where are they?"

“They live elsewhere…”

"Where?"

Mickey noticed that Ian seemed embarrassed by his questions, but that didn't stop him, quite the contrary.

"Where are they?" He questioned again, pressing each word.

“Fiona lives in the city center with Liam and Carl, my younger brothers. Debbie moved to California and Lip to New York. ”

"And they work?"

Ian simply replied with a nod, as too ashamed to clearly say no.

"How do they do it if they don't work?" Asked Mickey, already knowing the answer.

"I give them the money they need..."

"You are going to stop giving them money."

Ian instinctively raised his head, panicked, and fixed Mickey in the eyes.

"I think there is something that you didn't quite understand in the deal that there is between us." He affirmed while pointing, in turn, Ian and him.

"I'm the only one who has the right to take money from you. It’s me who decides how you handle your cash and no one else. If that doesn't suit you, we can stop right now. ”

Mickey knew it was risky, very risky to talk to Ian that way, and that he could lose everything at any time, not just the money, but also Ian.

However much the situation displeased him, he could not accept that his brothers and sisters take advantage of him by leaving him alone.

"Why did you contact me the first time?" Mickey asked in front of Ian's silence.

"I…"

"You could have just given your money to charity or your family ... But no, you turned to me ..."

Ian was silent again. No longer tolerating this silence, Mickey got up to leave, but the young man stopped him immediately.

“I hate this money.” He said simply as if this simple sentence explained everything.

Mickey sat back in his place, staring at Ian to encourage him to continue.

“Life has gotten easier since I got this money. I can buy what I want, go where I want. ”

“It doesn't seem that bad to me.”

"Because of this money I lost everything."

Mickey could feel the bitterness in the young man's voice. He knew Ian was about to cry.

"Before that, we were a family, we joined together, we did what was necessary to help each other... But since I got this money we have moved away from each other... We are no longer a family. ”

"Why are you giving them money then? If you stopped you could be sure they would come back. ”

“Fiona has always worked very hard for us, just like Lip. They took as many jobs as possible so that we could have enough to live on. I owe them that money. ” Ian said without hesitation.

"You owe them nothing, Ian-"

"I-"

"Don't interrupt me!"

"Sorry."

“You owe them nothing, at least not this money. If your sister and brother did that it’s because they loved you and that’s it, I don’t think they expected you to pay them back. I understand that you wanted to help them after earning this money, but they are big enough to earn their money themselves. They don't need to be assisted. ”

Ian played nervously with his fingers. Mickey gently put his hand on his and said one last time.

"You have to choose, it's them, or me."

* - * - *

Mickey sighed a long time, opening his eyes. He was not at home and knew that it was not reasonable to stay so often at Ian's place when he was supposed to contact his other client so far as he could not lie to himself, he had no desire to leave.

He found it increasingly difficult to see Ian as one of his clients. Only the money the young man continued to give him every day reminded him of this fact.

His heart sank every time Ian handed him an envelope, still, he took it as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

He turned his head to Ian, still asleep by his side.

The young man looked so calm and relaxed. The more Mickey looked at him, the more he felt that Ian had several personalities in him. And he wondered how many people he was showing the shy and awkward Ian that he was in front of him.

The young man's phone caught his eye. It vibrated again and again at regular intervals.

Mickey reached over Ian to grab him, waking him up at the same time.

"Mickey…"

Ian’s voice was still half asleep, however young Milkovich could hear the astonishment to see him still there.

He tried to hide his condition as best he could, focusing on the phone. He knew he should have left the night before after sleeping with Ian, but he couldn't be resigned to leaving him.

“You have several missed calls and at least ten messages from your brothers and sisters.” Calmly said Mickey.

Ian tried to grab the phone from mickey, but the mickey stopped him, placing his hand on the mattress above his head.

“I forbid you to answer them. If they have something to tell you, they just have to come here. ”

Mickey knew he was being rude and that he was meddling in something that was none of his business, but he hated the way they treated Ian. They just used him as a bank account from which he could draw money every month.

He was certainly not in a good position to lecture them, but that didn't prevent him from hating this situation.

Ian seemed to hesitate for a moment and Mickey decided to throw the phone away from them to keep him from giving in to temptation.

With a quick glance down to the ground, he saw the object he was looking for and leaned over to grab it, temporarily releasing Ian.

He straightened up and held out Ian's tie he had just picked up.

The young Gallagher stared at him, without a word, gasping for breath.

Mickey untied the knot and settled more comfortably astride Ian.

"I propose to help you to think about something else... To think about me and only about me."

Mickey leaned over Ian to drop a quick kiss on his lips. He gently placed the tie over Ian's eyes, forcing him to lift his head enough to conceal the garment around his head making him blind.

"Mickey-"

"Shut up. I have an idea that will make you forget everything else ... "He promised, straightening up, gently lowering his hands down Ian's chest.

He reached for the bedside table where they had left the tube of lube the night before spreading it on his fingers and slipping his hand between his buttocks.

Mickey liked being taken as much as taking when he slept with a man and right away he dreamed of feeling the huge cock Ian had between his legs, banging inside him.

He didn't let a word come out of his mouth except for grunts of pleasure when he knocked his fingers against his prostate.

"Mickey-" Ian's voice was no more than a mixture of supplication and desire.

He seemed to want to grab Mickey but kept his hands firmly on the bed for fear of disobeying.

Mickey smirked and grabbed Ian's semi-hard cock with his free hand. He made it dance on his skin, feeling the young man firm up more and more with each of his movements.

He arched to bring his face closer to that of Ian and positioned the latter against his entrance before asking.

"Is that what you want?"

He felt Ian shiver under him and use all his strength not to move.

The young man nodded vigorously before looking blindly for Mickey's lips.

Mickey helped him and pressed their mouths against each other before descending gently against him, slowly impaling himself on his cock until it completely disappeared inside him.

Each movement awakened in him a new sensation, caressing him from the inside and filling him until there was no more free space in him.

He straightened up and pulled away enough from Ian to keep only the tip of his cock inside him, giving him a plaintive growl.

Before he could do anything, Ian straightened and clumsily grabbed his waist and forced him to stick to him again, inserting himself even deeper.

Mickey grabbed hold of him so as not to fall over.

"Bad boy..." He affirmed with a small smile against Ian's ear before adding.

"Be sure you will be punished for this ..."

He could feel Ian tremble under him but knew perfectly well that it was not fear, but envy.

He made his body dance against that of the young Gallagher, withdrawing it from him each time inserting it a little more deeply and violently, until after exhaustion he gave up control to Ian.

Unable to resist any longer, he cums against his chest, contracting around him as if to never let him go before feeling Ian explode in him, filling him from the inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey realizes he has to get away from Ian if he wants to keep the situation under control

Mickey put his phone back on the table, hoping by hiding the screen that the worries that went with it would disappear.

By spending so much time with Ian he had neglected his other clients and almost lost one today.

He had managed to catch up but knew he could not continue like that.

Ian was only supposed to be one of many clients, however wealthy he was, but he couldn't lied to himself now, he knew he felt very different things for him than for his other clients.

He ran his hand nervously through his hair, breathing deeply, trying to clear his mind.

Even now that he was aware of the situation, he was dying to see Ian again.

He grabbed his phone and got up to leave his room before stopping dead at the door.

“Calm down! You can no longer act like that! It has to stop! ” He said to himself.

He displayed Ian's contact on his phone screen and texted him.

He knew that the situation could not last any longer, for his own good and that of the man whom he should see only as a client, he had to put an end to it.

* - * - *

Mickey gently pushed open the door with Ian's name engraved on it.

A well-dressed young woman smiled kindly at him as he entered.

"Hello sir, can I help you?"

"Mr. Gallagher is waiting for me."

"Very well. Can I ask you to wait a few moments? Mr. Gallagher is on the phone for the moment. I'll let him know you've arrived, Mister ...? ”

“Milkovich.”

The young woman quickly typed some information on her keyboard before going to the coffee machine and offering a cup to Mickey.

The latter readily agreed, happy to find an occupation while waiting for Ian.

“Have you worked for Ian for a long tim, I mean Mister Gallagher?”

His question surprised him himself. He didn't know why he wanted to know this kind of thing when he was supposed to have decided to end this whole relationship.

The young secretary smiles happily.

“It will be a year. Mr. Gallagher is a great boss. ”

"He seems a bit strict." Mickey pointed out, remembering how Ian had spoken to his employee on the phone.

“It happens to him at times, but he always tries to do well. I know that if he is a little hard sometimes it is because we all count on him and that he can't fail... If he makes a mistake we all risk to suffer, and that puts lot of pressure on him." She said in a voice filled with sadness.

Mickey felt like everyone around Ian depended on him as if he were the only one keeping them alive.

Ian’s arrival quickly drew him from his reflection and he smirked, trying to chase away the feelings this man had created in him.

One day and one night, that was the limit he set for himself before breaking all ties with Ian.

* - * - *

The day had passed at full speed, far too fast in Mickey's eyes.

He knew that even if he had promised to quit after that night, he wouldn't be. He knew that if he really planned on never seeing Ian again after that night he would have told Ian.

Again he tried to drive this idea out of his mind to enjoy these moments with Ian.

The young man seemed delighted with their day and seemed much more relaxed.

Mickey had made all the decisions for him since he went to pick him up in his office, where they were going, what they were doing, what Ian would eat. Each time Ian seemed relieved to have no decision to make as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

On the way to Ian’s house, Mickey found himself staring at the young man’s hand next to him with the urge to stick his palm against his and to intertwine their fingers. He rekindled his desire, remembering once again the promise he had made to himself.

He was surprised when Ian stopped short a few yards from the house and turned his head to look for what was bothering Ian so much.

Four young men and women were posted in front of his house and glared at him. Quickly the older of the two women approached him, a nervous expression pressed against her face.

"Ian what the hell is going on! I was waiting for this week's transfer to pay the rent and I got nothing! The bank told me that you had canceled all the next transfers! "

Mickey turned to Ian again. The young man seemed to be petrified.

He could hear that one of the other people next to them had started speaking, but all of his attention was on Ian.

He put his hand on his arm, trying to get him out of his catatonic state.

There was no longer any doubt that these were Ian’s siblings, and the situation put Mickey out of him.

The only reason that prompted them to come was the lack of money and in no way did they care about their brother's health.

“Ian! Say something!" The older woman grunted again.

“Shut the fuck up!” Growled in turn Mickey, turning to them with a dark look.

"Who are you!?! And where do you get involved in our business? ”

Mickey focused his attention on the man he strongly suspected was Ian’s older brother, Lip.

"Who I am? I’m the only one who has any interest in Ian’s condition here! You don't care about him- ”

"Kiss my ass! You have no right to judge me like that! You don't know me-"

“I may not know you, but I know your brother. I know he has enough money to live in a much less rotten area than this one and yet he lives in this house! I know he gives you all the money every week when you haven't come to see him for months! I know that you are all counting on him to continue living your little quiet lives without trying in the least to find out if he is happy! I know he hates his life, but he goes on and on to make sure you have everything you want and because he got it into his head that he had to pay you back for everything you had done for him when he was younger. You don't consider him your brother! For you, this is just an investment! And if you're here today it's just because he stopped giving you money! ”

Breathless Mickey turned to Ian. The expression on his face made him want to run for him and hug him, but Lip's question stopped him before he moved.

"Is that what you really think Ian?"

Ian looked down and stood still for a few moments before finally nodding.

“My God Ian I'm sorry! I thought- I didn't know- ” Affirmed the youngest woman in tears, running towards Ian to take him in her arms.

The other members of his family quickly limited.

Mickey watched the show for a few minutes before discreetly walking away, trying to convince himself that Ian would be happier now and that he had nothing more to do with him.

* - * - *

"Mickey! Mickey, open that fucking door or I'll kick it down. ”

Mickey crushed his head a little more in his pillow, trying to drive away from his sister's claims.

He had spent the whole evening and night drinking to keep himself from going to Ian or phoning him and he was now paying the consequences with a huge hangover.

"Go away!"

“Mickey open that door!”

This time it was not his sister's voice that sounded in his ears but Ian's. Unable to understand what was going on, he hurried down from his bed to open the door and was stunned when he saw Ian in front of him.

Mandy rolled her eyes when she saw her brother's lack of outfit and turned on her heels to leave them alone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I tried to reach you all night but you weren't answering so I found another phone number that was supposed to be yours and Mandy answered."

"It wasn't what I asked you."

Ian lowered his head and took a deep breath as if to find the courage to say the words he had in mind.

“I spent the evening with my family. We discussed a lot and we made things clear. I wouldn’t send them any more money, except for Liam my youngest brother ... They will find a job. And we promised to see each other at least once a month... "

"It still doesn't answer my question."

"I missed you... That's why I'm here. I wanted to go looking for you as soon as I saw you weren't there, but I also wanted to clear things up with my family. ”

"Ian, you don't need me anymore. I know if you called me before it was because of all this damn stuffy situation, but now it's going to be better and- ”

“I miss you Mickey!”

“Ian-”

"Please listen to me! I know this is weird and that our relationship is different from the others, but even if it was just because of the money at first, it's not anymore. I like being with you, I like when you decide for me, not just because you made decisions, but simply because it's you. I love being with you, I love watching you, talking to you, sleeping with you! I've wanted to tell you this several times, but I was afraid that you would leave me in this case. I don't care if I'm just a customer for you, all I want is to stay with you. ”

“Now you have your family…”

"And can't I want more?" Timidly asked Ian, nervously gripping the fabric of his pants.

No longer able to hold it, Mickey grabbed the back of Ian's neck to pull him and close the door of his room behind him.

"I warn you, I plan to prick all your cash for at least the next ten years." Mickey asserted against Ian's mouth, trying at the same time to get rid of his bulky clothes.

"I should hope so." Affirmed Ian as he pressed himself against Mickey and trapped his mouth with his.


End file.
